Butterfly Kiss
by iheartikuto
Summary: The Dark Lover's band is back! But what's awaiting them? Will the game start officially?ONE SHOT


**iheartikuto: get ready for an epic chess game!**

**Ikuto: what chess game? I don't see any pieces**

**Maron: silly Ikuto. it's not an actual chess game. **

**Chiaki: so true, maron**

**Ikuto: what in the world are you people blabbering about?**

**iheartikuto: just reading the story and you'll find out.**

**Utau: yah read it! It's good!**

**Kukai: since when did you read?**

**Utau: since now, cuz this story is AWESOME!**

**Amu: (roll eyes): iheartikuto does not own Shugo Chara or Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV:<strong>

I stood backstage nervously, ringing my hands. Then, I felt two presences behind me. Whirling around, I turned to see Maron with her microphone and Ikuto with his violin. Utau, Chiaki, and Kukai was no where to be seen. "Ready, Amu?" asked Ikuto. Geez, why must every time he talk send butterflies fluttering in my chest.

"Oy, Amu? You okay?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Shaking my head, I broke out of the trance and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." I leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek before turning around to head on stage. Ikuto chuckled before following me, as did Maron and the rest of the band.

"Ohayo Minna-san!" My greeting was answered by a large fan shriek. "How are you all doing! Tonight I have special treat for you! The Dark Lover's Band!" Ikuto took the cue and calmly walked onstage, followed by the rest of the band.

More fan girls shrieked. I almost covered my ears, but kept the smile plastered on my face. "As of today, I am their lead singer! We're now going to perform Butterfly Kiss!" (I do not own :P) I stepped up to the place where singers usually stand.

Ikuto started playing the violin. I let the music wash over me and took the melody in. Chiaki started pounding on the drums and I started tapping my feet. Utau and Maron, being my back up singers, started humming. Kukai started flicking the strings on his electric guitar.

**(insert in Butterfly Kiss by Chihiro Yonekura)**

_Fukai yami no hotori Nemuru chou tachi yo__  
><em>_Aoki sorasaemo Shirazu ni iru noka__  
><em>_Tsumiki no youni moroi sekai wo__  
><em>_Habataku sube ga hoshii__  
><em>_Hitotsudake sou negatta Aisubeki hito no tameni_

_Sai ha chijyou takaku nagerareta__  
><em>_Rakuen sore ha hiizuru mirai__  
><em>_You and I Tooi yume ni musubareru__  
><em>_Kono akai kawa wo koete_

_Kimi no namida subete umi e kaesetara__  
><em>_Tsumimo itamisaemo wasurerarerunoka__  
><em>_Kodokuna hane ga nukumori kureta__  
><em>_itoshii sono kuchibiru__  
><em>_Hitotsudake souchikatta__  
><em>_mamorubeki hito no tame ni_

_Hana ha mujyou sarau jyuujika wo daite__  
><em>_saita hakanaki tenshi__  
><em>_yuuen no ai itsuka mitsukeru nara__  
><em>_Kimi ni sasageyou Paradise_

_Hitosuji no hikari wo motomete__  
><em>_bokura wa michi wo ikiru__  
><em>_Hitotsudake ima shinjita__  
><em>_Aisubeki hito no tameni_

_Sai ha chijyou takaku nagerareta__  
><em>_Rakuen sore ha hiizuru mirai__  
><em>_You and I Tooi yume ni musubareru__  
><em>_Kono akai kawa wo koete_

_Hana ha mujyou sarau jyuujika wo daite__  
><em>_saita hakanaki tenshi__  
><em>_yuuen no ai itsuka mitsukeru nara__  
><em>_Kimi ni sasageyou Paradise_

I let the music take over once more and close my eyes. Once Kukai and Chiaki hit the finishing notes, the crowd broke down. I smiled and raised my microphone. "Thank you all for listening! We hope to sing for you in the future!"

Before I could head off stage, Ikuto came up behind me again. I rolled my eyes before pecking him on the cheek for the second time. Fan girls started squeaking and glaring. Who cares about them?

Just before I turned, Ran burst out of my pocket and started flying around in furious circles. "Bakstamago! Bakstamago! I sense one in the crowd!" I turned to see a blonde haired boy about my age standing in the back glaring at us.

Maron, noticing my tense body looked to where I was staring at. Her eyes widened and she nudged Chiaki, Kukai and Utau. "Minna, look its Haruku!" (He's my character.)

Once he caught our attention, he leaped into the air, did a double flip and landed right on stage. The crowd yelped in shock. My eyes widened but I stood my ground. "What do you want Haruku?"

He smirked evily. "Your song was so pretty; I could not help but come to destroy it. You know how much I despise pretty things. I could not resist after you kissed him. It was too happy."

Utau stepped up. "So that's your job, huh? To destroy people's happiness. How typical of Easter."

Haruku shook his head. "Don't compare me with those fools. I don't work for them anymore. They were too weak compared to my new boss." My eyes landed on a badge pinned to his white collared shirt.

"You didn't!"I shouted at him gritting my teeth. "You dare! They were our allies! You manipulated them!" The badge read "Guardians."

The boy threw his head back and started laughing. "You are so gullible. Tadase planned this the entire time! You just didn't realize it. He wanted to crush you, so he got close to you."

Maron's hands balled up into fists. "So that means Miyako was in on the plan too wasn't she." Haruku nodded his head, still smirking. By this time, the crowd had become completely confused. They only probably understood he was the enemy.

"Now, to finish what I came here for. Syonara, Hinamori Amu." In a blinding flash of light, Haruku chara changed. Dragon wings and a devil's tail appeared. A dragon scaled sword appeared in his hand. "Dragon Blade!" He yelled, aiming the sword Ikuto and me.

We flung ourselves out of the way just in time. I skidded to a halt of the far right of the stage. Where Haruku made contact with the stage left a huge burnt mark. I growled at him, "Looks like we don't have a choice. If that's how you want to play, you're going to get it. Minna, iku wai yo!"

"Hai!" my team mates and their Shugo chara called.

"Atashi no kokoro!"

"Ore no kokoro…"

"Boku no kokoro!"

"Atashi no kokoro!"

"Atashi no kokoro!"

"Ore no kokoro…"

"Unlock!" we cried together. Six blinding flashes of light illuminated the concert hall, making the crowd shield their eyes.

Two huge purple-blue butterfly wings sprouted on my back. My pink hair fell down until it reached my waist, flowing like a waterfall. A red rose materialized in my hair. I was wearing a light pink silk kimono that hugged my slim body. "Chara nari! Butterfly Soul!"

Dark blue cat ears popped onto Ikuto's head. A tail grew behind him. Three claws materialized on his right hand. His outfit turned from white cotton to dark blue leather. A cross shimmered onto his chest. "Chara nari, Black Lynx."

A green pilot uniform replaced Kukai's school ones. Flying glasses appeared on his head along with a star. He also wore brown boots. He was on an orange jet skate board. "Chara nari! Sky Jack!"

Maron's hair fell out of her pony tail and turned blonde. White boots replaced her black ones. She was wearing white elbow length gloves. Magenta ribbons were wrapped around her white leg warmers and gloves. "Chara nari! Kaitou Jeanne!"

Two bat wings sprouted from Utau's back. Her skirt became red and shorter than the other one. A bat top replaced her tank top and bat bracelets and a bat necklace appeared on her wrists and neck. "Chara nari! Lunatic Charm!"

A white coat flew behind Chiaki and his hair turned periwinkle blue. He was wearing a white veil over his mouth. His white pants were replaced by navy blue ones and a dark blue head band was tied around his head. "Chara nari! Kaitou Shinbad!"

We all landed back on stage, me at the head. The crowd stared in shock. Haruku laughed. "You Dark Lover's are so amusing! I should have done this earlier. Ready? Game Start!"

Maron stepped forward. "So that's how you want to play, huh? Shinbad, let's go!" Chiaki stepped next to her.

I pushed my way forward. "No, he wants me. I'll play chess with you, Haruku."

He smirked and leaped into the air. "Rook attack!" He sent arrows flying at me. I leaped around trying to avoid them. Once his turn was over, I smirked.

"Bishop Spiral!" My cross glowed pink and transformed into a ribbon. I spun around on the spot, going faster and faster. Then, I suddenly stopped and a whie hiatus appeared, flying toward Haruku.

He raised his arms. "Knight shield!" A silver barrier erupted between him and my hiatus.

Smirking again, I raised my rose. Inside the petals were three dangerous cards. "Activate Trap! Queen's vanishing cards!" I flung the rose toward his barrier. The cards flicked out and attached themselves onto the barrier. They glowed pink and the barrier melted.

Haruku cursed. "You're not going to win. Queen's dance!" I knew he was going to use that. The only thing I wasn't expecting was it was not aimed at me. The golden beam flew right passed my and hit Ikuto straight in the chest.

"Ikuto!" I cried as he toppled over. Maron and Chiaki hopped over to his side and gently eased him out of the way. I gritted my teeth. "That was considered cheating Haruku…" I muttered.

He smirked. "I did not say I was going to play fair." He lowered his defense unknowingly because of his pride.

I found a hole and aimed my rose. It glowed pink again and transformed into a black blade. I aimed it towards his heart and flung it. "Check mate!"

Haruku stared at the blade that flew toward his chest. He did not have time to register what was going on before it struck him in the chest. He toppled backwards and fell off the stage. I murmured, "Game over…"

Regaining my senses I hurried over to Ikuto and started sobbing. "Ikuto! You stay with me! Please! Don't leave me!" My chara nari vanished, as did the others and Maron put a hand on my shoulder.

Ikuto's eyes fluttered open, looking into my tear stained ones. "Don't cry, please. Sing for me, please."

I stared at him in shock. Sing? Now? I didn't question him though. I just sat there, thinking of a song that might revive him. I closed my eyes and let my feelings wash over me:

**(insert Eternal Snow in Full Moon wo Sagashite) **I DO NOT OWN!

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
>Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de<br>Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
>Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo<p>

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
>Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku<p>

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
>Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi<br>Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
>I love you Namida tomaranai<br>Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
>Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo<p>

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
>Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta<p>

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de  
>Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?<p>

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
>Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo<br>Samukunai youni to  
>I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi<br>Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)  
>Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo<p>

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
>Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?<p>

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
>Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi<br>Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
>I love you Mune ni komiageru<br>Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
>Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo<p>

As I sang, Ikuto's body started glowing. We all watched in shock as it glowed brighter and brighter. Then, the light vanished and I opened my eyes. There lay Ikuto, his eyes open, staring at me.

"Your singing had gotten better, I might add." He smirked. He was healthy alright. Healthy enough to tease me.

I slapped him on the arm but started smiling. "Baka neko! You had me worried there!" I flung myself at him and started kissing up fully on the mouth.

Although the crowd had no idea what was going on before, they all started cheering. I pulled back to stare into Ikuto's eyes. "Aishiteru, Ikuto-kun."

"Aishiteru, Ichigo-san." He murmured back. I leaned into him and pressed my lips to his once again.

Out of the corner of my eye, Maron and Chiaki were leaning against each other. Chiaki had is arm around Maron. She was staring at him intently and he was smiling.

Kukai and Utau were also having a staring contest. The only difference was he had his arm around her waist and her chin on his chest.

I slowly stood on my feet, pulling Ikuto up with me. "Minna, let's go home." They quartet broke away from their contest and smiled at me.

Maron grinned. "Nice job playing chess today. You are a wonderful player." She turned to glare at Haruku's unmoving body. "Next time it will be Miyako," she growled.

We all head back stage, leaving the stunned crowd behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>iheartikuto: so do you understand now Ikuto?<strong>

**Ikuto: yah, totally! That was epic!**

**iheartikuto: told you so**

**Maron: now that you read it, review it/**

**Ikuto: huh?**

**Chiaki: you are really ignorant**

**Utau: even i reviewed and i can't type**

**Kukai: you mean i did it for you**

**Amu: (roll eyes) just please review!**


End file.
